thewaterninjaarmyfandomcom-20200214-history
Guides to CP Armies
Joke Bomb Probably the most common strategy is the “joke bomb” it is also the best strategy of them all, you also Charge while telling a joke. Snowball Throw Definitely the most basic tactic of them all, all you have to do is press “T” on your keyboard, aim at your enemy an left click as many times as you want or until the highest rank in the army says “Stop”. Or just using the snow ball icon on your chat bar but “T” is recommended and faster. Spamming My favourite tactic, it’s fun spamming things on Club Penguin at a battle like ” We Win We Win We Win” lots of times or saying “Water Ninjas Water Ninjas Water Ninjas Water Ninjas” try it at a war. Line A line is were all the soldiers line up, or a line across.If the line is so big , that its bigger than the screen you might need to have two lines. Surround The Enemy When you surround the enemy you make a circle or any shape that connects around the enemy.To do this you may need over 20 soldiers at a battle .I have Never achieved this but i am hoping to achieve this with WN. Missing When the enemy throws a snow ball at you just make sure while its still in the air and just move to another location so they will not get you. Emoticon Annoying Spam Just doing random smileys around the enemy Recover Going in a thing where the enemy can’t attack you such as inside a snow fort Recruiting Saying some thing such as JOIN WATER NINJAS!!! Following the enemy Just following the enemy to another room to see what they are up to like a platoon,recruitment,or even a ambush… Ambushing Throwing snow balls at the enemy instantly when they least expect it… Snowball Circling Throw snow balls around a 1-(any number) group so they will be trapped in a a circle. Betraying Dress up like the enemy is then start throwing snowballs at them. EGG THEIR HOUSE! Throw snowballs in the enemies igloo!!! (not really real) War Faces On Club Penguin if you are in a line or being joke bombed, you could do E+9 on it so we can be recognised! Chocolate Icecream On Club Penguin it looks good… and delicious… if you do E+W! Toot Charge On Club Penguin you press E+T! It sounds like you farted on Club Penguin and is a very useful tactic. Why was WN made and what is WN? WN is a Club Penguin army called Water Ninjas and use to be a fairly big size, right now WN aren’t doing that well and also feel free to join now =Things for those who are Super New to Armies.= What is a rank? A rank shows numerous things. How experienced you are- the higher your rank the more likely you are to be an experienced soldier. Shows how active you are (Do you come to events, Do you come on the chat?) The higher your rank the more authority you have – you can tell lower ranks what to do. How do I get promoted? You can get promoted by doing these things. 1)Going to events 2) Going on the chat (http://xat.com/ClubPenguinArmyOfTheWaterNinjas) 3) Comment on posts What is an event? An event is something that is done using the penguins on Club Penguin, it is usually one of the following. 1)A tactics session- in this type of events we do different tactics (see above). 2) A recruitment session- in this type we try to get more people into WN. 3) A battle- this can be between many armies and is usually due to a war, in a battle the participating armies use the tactics seen above and throw snowballs at each. Nor is it uncommon to recruit before battles and even during. There are three types of battle An Invasion- When your army is taking over a server. A Defence-When you must defend a server belonging to your army. A simple battle- Simply a battle in a war they are usually unscheduled. A practice battle- this is a battle however it is simply a practice and the armies are not at war with each other. When are events? Whenever there is an event there is usually a post telling you what time it will be and what server it will be on. Make a coment saying if you can make it or not. If you can make it go on the right server on CP at the selected time AND go on chat so you can listen to orders from the highest rank. What happens if I cannot come to an event? If you cannot come to an event and there is a good reason for it, don’t worry here at Water Ninjas we have very understandable leaders. However if you do not come to lots of events it will ruin your chances of promotion and you may even risk getting demoted :’(.